A Truer Path to Walk
by Hastseoltoi
Summary: AU where Beth does not die at Grady; Tara is still finding a path of belonging and Beth is still trying to find herself, on the road North they might find each other. Eventual Tareth.
1. Chapter 1

AN: AU where Beth does not die at Grady; Tara is still finding a path of belonging and Beth is still trying to find herself, on the road North they might find each other. Eventual Tareth. I'm starting slow, and short, but I just had to get something started.

She had met Carol before they went to rescue her, but this Beth Greene was just someone that they had told her about. Maggie's sister, a friend, part of their family. Other than being a blonde with a talent for music, there didn't seem to be much said, but Tara thought that another woman near her age would be welcome if they could get along. Tara wasn't sure if Beth would forgive her as Maggie and the others had for her small part in following the man they called the Governor, but she deserved to know the truth.

So she went along with the plans that the group made, and when they reunited there was happiness and introductions, and if Tara stayed toward the background it was only what she had been doing for days already. Maggie wasn't going to allow that to continue though.

"Tara, come meet my sister." Maggie's smile was infectious, and Tara let herself be directed closer. "This is Beth, you must be near the same age, right?"

"Probably or close enough." Tara held a hand out and Beth took it cautiously. "I joined the group soon after the prison fell, so I've been told a few things about you, but not much."

Beth nodded, distractedly, "Maggie was going to tell me more about what happened later." She turned to be introduced to Rosita, Abraham and Eugene, and Tara slipped away.

It didn't take long for Rick to stop the chatting for a group huddle. They had to get back out of the city and decide on a direction for traveling, or a plan on what to do next. Everyone agreed that they needed to get out of the city before nightfall, but Beth was the first to speak up to offer a destination.

"Noah has family in Virginia. He told me that they have walls, houses, and community. He wants to get back there and I was going to help him if I escaped. I still want to help him get home." Beth was soft-spoken, but there was steel in her tone.

"I know that the plan for D.C. isn't happening anymore, but it wasn't a bad idea. Washington D.C. must have had more protections, security, or something if they wanted to protect the government at all, maybe if we head up to Virginia we'll be in a position to check it out?" Rosita gave Abraham a look to stop him from adding anything else, and then a wry smile to Eugene.

Rick was nodding, "That does make sense. If we can get to Noah's family maybe they would have more information for us about the area. It won't hurt to try." He shrugged, looking at Carl and Judith, "As good a direction as any other. We'll get you home Noah. First we have to get out of the city again."

Tara kept her head down as they retraced their path, heading out of the city as they had come into it and grabbing anything that seemed useful on the way out. She followed instructions, took watch, and tried to be helpful, but throughout it all she was also watchful. Beth was quiet too, sticking close to Maggie. There was something between her and the archer, but it quickly became apparent that they had left the prison together, had been separated and that he had been feeling guilty about what had happened. He hovered like an older brother until Beth started pushing him away.

She caught Tara watching sometimes and when Daryl or Maggie seemed extra protective, she would roll her eyes as though including Tara as a co-conspirator. They hadn't spoken again, though Maggie had given Beth the basic story about what had happened to the other survivors after the prison fell, and how the new people had been found and accepted. So Beth knew about Tara's past affiliations, and didn't seem to hold it against her, at least not outwardly.

On their second night out from the city Tara had the feeling that it might change when Beth approached her near the back of the SUV they were using. "I need to talk to you. Is it okay if we sit inside?" Beth gestured toward the vehicle, and Tara nodded. Everyone else was either resting or on watch, so their talk would be private. Tara hoped that wasn't a bad sign.


	2. Chapter 2

The SUV was one they found on the way out of the city. It had been aired out as much as possible, with windows open as they drove, and it still had a musty smell. After being filled with several people in the past two days it also smelled of sweat, but Tara gamely climbed inside and only wrinkled her nose a little. It was still the best choice for a safe, private talk. She settled herself and then watched as Beth closed the door. They both fidgeted, not sure of how to start.

"Maggie told you, about the prison and who I was, right?" Tara bit her lip, "I would have told you myself, but she wanted me to wait until she could tell you the whole story."

Beth nodded, "The way you look at me sometimes- I sorta thought that maybe you wanted to tell me yourself too. Sometimes it means more when you say it yourself." She reached for Tara's hand, "I wasn't sure if I'd be able to say this, but I don't blame you for what happened. Maggie told me about what you did to help Glenn, after, and how you didn't give up no matter what happened. My daddy would have been the first to forgive, and I can't do less than that. So I wanted to tell you that we're good, but if you still feel the need to tell me your side, I'll listen."

Tara was silent for several moments, but didn't take her hand back from Beth's grip. "We weren't out in the world as long as you have been. My sister, my father, my niece… we were all in my father's apartment. It was secure, or as secure as we could make it. He got us there, with one of the trucks he used to drive. It was filled with food so we didn't have to go out much."

She shook her head. "There was so much we didn't know about the walkers, and what was happening to the world. I didn't even know how to put them down properly, until after Brian came. That's what he told us his name was, Brian. He seemed normal, like someone who had been out of his own for a little too long perhaps, but he didn't try to take from us or hurt us, and didn't even want us to help him really. So we started to trust him."

Beth was nodding, "Michonne told us that he had a whole town filled with people who trusted him. He was good at tricking people, acting charming and getting them to follow him."

"I think when he won over my father, and my niece, my sister Lilly started falling for him a little." Tara looked up at Beth for a moment, "He killed my father too, but after the lung cancer had already taken him. I didn't know he would turn, but he did and he almost got me. He grabbed me and Brian saved me. It was a shock. It was – I'm still not even sure how to put it into words because it was the worst thing I had ever experienced, maybe it still is."

"I think I know what you mean. I had something similar happen, with my mom. You love them, and know that they would never willingly hurt you or put you in danger, and then they become something else. That something else could kill you because there is no thought left in them, no heart or soul left to care." Beth shivered and let go of Tara's hand, so she could rub her palms over her thighs. The inside of the vehicle was starting to fog slightly because of their body heat and the moisture in their breath and her hands felt clammy.

They were silent for a few more moments before Tara continued, "I think that was when we really saw what the world had become; that we weren't safe anywhere. So when Brian was going to leave, Lilly insisted that we go with him. He saved my niece while we were on the road. He almost died protecting her. I keep asking myself, how did we not see that he was evil, but it was because he kept saving us. We just didn't know what the cost was going to be in the end."

"We've all lost so much. I sometimes wonder what it would be like to meet someone who hasn't lost family, or friends, if such a person even exists in the world." Beth shrugged, "We've all learned lessons about how things are now too, hard lessons, but what you do with that is up to you. You lost everything but then helped Glenn find my sister. That matters to me, and to them. You belong with us now, so you can stop staring at me as though waiting to say something and just come over and talk to me instead."

A knock on the SUV's window interrupted them, and Tara looked over Beth's shoulder to see Glenn standing outside, "It must be time for my watch." Beth turned to open the door, and Tara touched her arm again, stopping her briefly. "I'm glad that we talked. You were right, I do feel a little better."


	3. Chapter 3

The conversation had helped; Tara believed both Maggie and Beth when they said that she was forgiven for her part in the fall of the prison. She knew that she hadn't contributed much to that, refusing even to shoot at the people she was now traveling with, but the guilt was still something she was glad to drop. She took Beth up on the offer to talk more often too, and though the group shifted between vehicles often, she found herself in the same vehicle as the other young woman more often than not.

She had the feeling that Maggie, Glenn and Daryl had something to do with that. Maybe not in the way she hoped, but in the interest of having Beth make a friend near her own age and have another woman to talk to about what they were all living through. They each had new stories and history to share, so it was fun getting to know another person again. It reminded Tara of meeting Alisha and the rush to know everything about someone you felt a connection to, as fast as possible, but she didn't harbor any illusions about her relationship with Beth going in the same direction after hearing about Jimmy and Zach.

"Are you listening to me? You have that look on your face again." Beth was giving her that slight smile, almost as though she were easier to read than a book. Her hand was hovering over Tara's and she hesitated slightly before taking it.

"Sorry, thinking about a girl I knew." Tara shook her head, "What were you saying?"

"I was asking you about the hobbies you missed. You must have done things for fun in your spare time. Eugene was talking about going to science fiction conventions and reading, and Carl still reads comics. I like to sing and listen to music, what did you do for fun?" Carl was leaning over the seat in front of them, listening and waiting for her answer too.

"I guess I liked all of those things, still do. I didn't get to take much with when my sister and I left our father's apartment, and there really hasn't been time to look for anything since then. I'd love to find a good book again though. I read a lot of science fiction and horror before, but might stick to just the sci-fi now, and maybe try reading all of those classics that everyone was supposed to read at least once in their lives." Tara shrugged and laughed at how intent everyone was on her words. "It isn't like we have a lot of free time to be doing those things, though I guess reading during car trips was a tradition."

She turned to look at Beth again, "What kind of music do you like best? Do you still sing?"

"She's really great! She used to sing for us all at the prison, when things settled down in the evenings. It was one of our best entertainments." Carl's praise was enthusiastic and genuine and Beth blushed.

"I don't know how good I was, but I liked singing and it made my daddy happy. Folk songs, Church songs, old country songs, even some classic rock. Nothing too forward, just easy music to listen to at a camp fire." Beth fidgeted slightly, her hand tightening on Tara's for a moment, "I played the piano and guitar a bit too. Haven't had the chance for a while though."

"Maybe that will change if we get to a safe place to settle. Someone might have instruments where Noah's family lives, or maybe there would be a music shop near the town." Tara smiled, "I'd like to hear you sing."

"So would I." Eugene nodded to himself, but continued speaking to the other passengers, "Music would be a comfort during our lonely travels."

Tara snorted, "I just love the way you phrase things, Eugene. You have a knack for vocabulary. We should play word games. It'll be educational."

He looked at her with narrowed eyes, as though not sure if she were making fun of him or not, but seemed satisfied by what he saw. "It would, at that. I'm sure we would be able to raise the vocab skills of everyone in this vehicle."

It was typical of the conversations they had been having while on the road, just talk to carry them through the silence of the day. There wasn't much to look at outside except trees, and only a few of the group were allowed to make runs into the unfamiliar towns they passed. Noah had avoided most of the towns when traveling South with his father, so he didn't have much to contribute about their dangers, and Rick didn't want to take unnecessary risks with less experienced people.

Tara was ready to get out and walk again though. As nice as it was to be driving long distances, she was sore from sitting too long and bored. Beth seemed to share her need for distraction, "Did you ever think you would get so used to being miserable that you would miss it?" She was about to add something else when Carol started slowing the vehicle, and brought it to a stop behind Rick's car.

"I think we're switching cars here, but wait until we make sure the road is clear before getting out." Carol and Daryl both got out of the front seat, glancing back at the others to make sure they were all paying attention. Daryl gave Beth an odd look and she quickly withdrew her hand from Tara's before he shut his door.

Carl huffed slightly. "I don't miss being miserable, but I miss being able to help when we do stuff like this." He frowned, and Tara touched his shoulder.

"They aren't doubting your ability to help, I think they just want all of us younger crowd to be the irresponsible young adults we were supposed to be before all of this happened. It doesn't necessarily make sense, but they're old, so what can you except?"

Carl smiled at her briefly, "Yeah, I know, but I'd still like to do my part."

Carol tapped on the window, and they all piled out of the SUV, grabbing their packs. "We're going to follow for a while, but stay back while Rick, Michonne, Glenn, Noah and Tyreese go to Noah's community. Just to be safe. When they give us an all-clear we'll catch up to them." She paused and looked around the small rest area. "Daryl is going to hunt when we make our next stop, and there will be time for you all to stretch your legs while we're there."

Abraham approached from the third vehicle and talked with Carol briefly before going back and getting behind the wheel again. Tara watched as Eugene tensed and then relaxed as soon as he was gone. "Still not talking to you?"

"No, but I cannot blame him for his reaction. He hasn't punched me again, so that is a good sign at least." He grabbed his pack and moved toward the car they were to ride in to the next stop. It was slightly smaller, so Tara shared a bench seat with both Beth and Eugene, settling between the two of them as comfortably as they were able.

Daryl took over driving, and seemed about as chatty as he was before, which was not very, and Carol returned with Judith as soon as everyone was situated in the vehicles. "Noah said it wasn't much further, maybe an hour. You might want to rest while you can." Carol looked over her shoulder at them, "I think Judith is ready for a nap too."

That was code for being quiet and not talking as much as they usually did. Tara had a hunch that it was as much for Daryl as it was for Judith, and she exchanged a grin with Beth as Eugene mimed zipping his lips. It wasn't a bad idea though, and she leaned back into the seat as much as she could to find a comfortable position. It didn't take long for Beth to be resting against her shoulder, avoiding the hot sunlight that was streaming in through her window, and somehow the trip became more pleasant.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't remember the last time I had an actual bath. Like a real one in a bath tub with hot water and bubbles." Tara sighed, glaring at her comb for a few seconds before trying to run it through her hair again. Everything felt grimy and she had been trying to keep her hair tied up in order to prevent too many tangles but it only worked for so long. Sleeping on it made it a mess no matter how careful she was with braids or ponytails. "I should chop it all off, like Carol. She looks good with short hair, and it must be easier to take care of, right?"

Beth nodded sagely, "Absolutely, we should all do that. Even the men. I can just picture Daryl with short hair again, like he was when the group first found our farm." She snickered, "It might be harder to imagine Eugene without his signature locks though."

He overheard the comment and smirked, "They are something to behold, are they not?"

"True, we couldn't deprive the world of these attractive men, with their long flowing locks of hair." Tara laughed, "I'm still thinking about getting mine cut though. Maybe when we get to a place where I can wash it first."

"Do you think that they've found Noah's family yet?" Beth was staring up the road, as if willing something to come into view.

"Carol will tell us, she's the one with the walkie." Tara resumed her pacing and combing. They had been walking around the small clearing, waiting, for only a short time but it felt much longer with the anticipation of a possible home. Daryl had gone into the woods with his bow, and Abraham and Rosita were on watch, but the others had mostly been left to entertain themselves or rest.

Beth had been quiet, and the others had been giving her some space after she voiced her displeasure over being left behind. She had known Noah longer and had pushed for this trip to find his family. She had responded to comments made near her, and had stopped scowling, but she was still withdrawn into herself.

"Are you okay?" Tara sat close by, abandoning her hair care for the moment, "I know you wanted to go with them, and I totally understand, but maybe you want to talk about it?"

Beth shook her head first, frowning, but then stopped herself. She was always putting her needs to the side, to go along with whatever the group was doing so that she didn't cause trouble. To be a good girl, like her mother had always told her, meant not taking too much or being too loud. That kind of thinking only lead to getting to do more chores and getting less thanks for the effort though.

"Alright." She turned slightly so she could look at Tara. "I think they should have let me come with them, and I think the real reason they made me stay was that they still think of me as weak. I wasn't injured as badly as Carol, so I wish they'd stop coddling me so much."

Tara nodded, "You can take care of yourself."

"I can. I was getting along fine with Daryl. He was teaching me some tracking skills, and we got by on our own." A muscle in the side of her jaw twitched as she grew tense. "When I was at that hospital, things happened that were out of my control, but I learned to roll with it. I learned something about surviving that hadn't really sunk in while we were at the farm or the prison, and hadn't be necessary when I was alone with Daryl. I learned that I am strong, and that I can survive. I'm still figuring out a lot of the things that happened there, and what it means for me, but I really wish people would stop treating me like I was Maggie's helpless little sister."

"I hope that I'm not treating you like that." Tara was quiet, watching Beth carefully.

"No, you aren't and I do appreciate that. I shouldn't generalize and say that everyone has been like this or that. We're such a small group it almost never is true, it just feels like it is sometimes." She shrugged, "I'm still trying to figure some things out in my head, and maybe what I need is someone to help me figure them out instead."

Tara nodded, "You can talk to me, if you want. I can't promise that I'll have any answers or even very good advice, but I can listen."

"Even if I ask a lot of personal questions?"

Tara reached out and took Beth's hand, "Even if you ask a bunch of embarrassing personal questions. I promise not to get offended; I have a lot of experience in getting asked overly personal questions. Hazard of coming out to my family and friends in high school I guess."

"I can imagine. Maggie asked lots of embarrassing questions when she found out that I was dating Jimmy." Beth looked over to where her sister was sitting with Carol. "Do you think it's a weak thing to do what others expect of you, when you aren't sure what you want for yourself?"

"I think that it depends on what it is that you are doing, and what the consequences are from doing it. If you aren't hurting anyone, not even yourself, then it isn't always a bad thing." She glanced at Maggie also, "Do you often do what other people expect of you instead of doing what you want to do for yourself?"

"Sometimes I'm not sure what I want for myself." Beth shook her head and looked down at their hands, which were still joined. "Have you noticed how often we seem to end up holding hands? Maggie used to hold my hand when I was younger; when she was dragging me somewhere and I was too slow, or when she was taking care of me, or when we were sad about something at home. I always thought that girls had it so easy, to be able to touch one another without people thinking anything about it."

She let go of Tara's hand, "I think maybe that's enough talking for now. I'm going to go see if Carol has heard anything from Rick."


	5. Chapter 5

Carol had gathered them in a group to relay the news from Rick, but Tara could tell by the look on her face that it wasn't going to be good. Beth excused herself immediately, sitting in one of the cars by herself. Maggie watched her for a while, before coming to Tara.

"She was really hoping that this time it would work out. I think if she and Noah had gone alone she probably would have stayed and tried to make it work somehow instead of trying to find us again." Maggie shrugged, running a hand through her wavy hair, "I don't know what to tell her anymore. I think Daddy was right; when we were on the farm he once said that there wasn't any hope left for us. For a while I think we tried to pretend that it would get better, but every time we find something that has promise it falls apart or is taken from us."

"I think I understand the feeling." Tara looked around the clearing at the others. Most were still gathered around Carol, though Daryl was still out in the woods hunting. "It can't all be bad though; you have Glenn."

"True, but sometimes that makes things more difficult. I never gave up hope that he was alive, but there were times I think if I had found him, turned or dead, it would have broken me. Sasha and Bob were with me before we met up with you and Glenn and the others." Maggie paused, her face twisting with remembered pain, "We found the bus from the prison, the one that Glenn was supposed to leave on, and I had to know. Every walker that came out, that we put down, could have been him. I was scared to look but I had to know. I think that love will be like that now. If we're all infected there will be a time in almost everyone's life that you will lose the one you love most, and even if its natural causes they can become something horrible."

Maggie looked at her sister, sitting alone in the car with her blonde hair pressed against the glass as she looked up through the passenger side window. "I don't want to discourage anyone from love. I hope Beth can have the kind of love that Glenn and I have, but I worry about her. She lost Jimmy at the farm, and then she lost Zach while we were at the prison. I think she gave up after that and tried not to feel anything at all, but I've seen her with the group again and I wonder if that might change."

Tara nodded, fidgeting slightly when Maggie looked at her intently. She wasn't used to having Maggie talk to her about serious things; they spoke and might be friends, but the intimate details of her thoughts on love hadn't come up before. "She has friends here; this group is more family than anything else it seems. I know that everyone loves Beth, it would be impossible not to really."

She hesitated when Maggie smiled, "I wish I knew what to say to help her feel better. I think we were all hoping for the best, and who knows where we can go now."

"You should go talk to her. You don't need to have any answers for her; we're all searching for those, but you can still talk to her about it." Maggie shielded her eyes from the sun's glare, "I'm gonna ask Carol if she got any other news from Rick about what we're doing next."

Tara watched the other woman walk away, appreciating her easy manner, before turning back toward the car. Beth wasn't looking out the window anymore, but seemed to be leaning back instead. Tara couldn't tell if her eyes were open or closed, but she supposed that it didn't matter until she got into the car with her. She shrugged, and moved to the driver's door, happy to find that it wasn't locked. If Beth truly wanted to be alone she might have locked the car to make it clear.

"It really sucks, doesn't it? Do you think we should do something for Noah when he gets back? If he needs someone to talk to, or whatever?" Tara leaned around the steering console and looked out the windshield at the group still clustered around Carol. Daryl was approaching from the tree line, carrying something furry, and he was homing in on the group too.

"We've all lost family. We've all lost our homes. Maybe Noah just needs to get over it." That sounded harsher than she expected from Beth.

"Really? When you lost your home, how would you react if someone told you that you just had to get over it?" Tara frowned, brushing her hair from her forehead.

"They did. Not in so many words, but that was what they all were telling me every time they looked at me that first month or so. They had all lost their homes, so I just had to get used to it and be happy that I had some family left. Luckier than most."

"That really sucks too then, and I'm sorry, Beth. We have all lost home and family, friends and comfort, but everyone has the right to grieve for those losses." Tara leaned back settling her right arm on the cup holder between the seats. "Noah lost his father because of those people at Grady, but he had the hope of reuniting with his mom and brothers, and his home. We should help him if he needs it, if we're his friends it's what we should want to do. I'd like to think that the two of us are friends; if you need someone you can grieve with over your losses you can always come to me."

Beth was silent for several moments, her face sad and thoughtful, and Tara had the urge to break the silence more than once but held back in case the other young woman would say what was on her mind. When she finally looked up again, her gaze catching Tara's, she was soft-spoken. "I'd like to think that we're friends too," she took a deep breath, "and you're right, we should be there for Noah if he needs us. Shouldn't they have been back by now?"

An uneasy feeling crept over her and Tara nodded, "Yeah, we weren't supposed to be that far apart for the walkies to work." She broke off as the SUV came into view up the road, "And speak of the devil."

Beth opened her door quickly, not waiting for everyone to get out of the other vehicle, and was across the clearing before Tara was finished closing the driver's side door. She could guess that something was wrong because of the worried expressions on everyone's face, but Rick held up a hand as he got out.

He turned to Sasha and she didn't even wait for him to speak, she fell to the ground, shaking. Maggie and Rosita were by her side in seconds, and everyone else turned to Rick and the others exiting the vehicle. "He was bitten. We didn't get to him in time. We tried, we really tried, Sasha."

Tara turned away, not wanting to hear the details. It didn't matter how it happened or if there was a reason, there were things that had to be done. Beth was talking to Noah, and Sasha was being comforted by some of the others, so she went to Abraham's side. He was already looking uncomfortable with the emotional scene, "I was going to grab a shovel. Should we let Sasha pick a spot for Tyreese?"

He shook his head, "I don't think she'll be in the right mind to decide, let's just find a spot with good shade. No time for us all to be dicking around, we just got to get it done." He slapped her on the shoulder and moved past her to speak with Glenn, and she went for the shovels in the trunk of the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Beth was tired. Not only was she physically exhausted, and still recovering from the injuries that had been treated at Grady, she was also just tired of the daily trials the group seemed to face at every turn. She didn't know Sasha very well, but could understand her grief and anger. She knew Noah a little better, but he was holding everything in and she was starting to wonder if he blamed himself for Tyreese's death. Her sister wore her out with the happy hovering she did every time Glenn failed to distract her, and Tara was just confusing her now by inspiring a hope that Beth hadn't known for a long time.

Thankfully the smothering had ended soon after they left Grady; it was nice that they had been worried for her, and for Carol, but she had needed the time to think. There was a point, when she was out with Daryl and they were alone, that she realized that she might have lost the rest of her family and that nothing might remain except Daryl. He was lost himself, looking for direction, and she knew she had to find her own path. Some of her choices may have been questionable, but they helped her to process, and to feel alive again even if only briefly. She had to let go because holding onto the past only brought pain and stuck her in place.

She wasn't daddy's little girl anymore. Beth knew that she was now a woman who had to be able to take care of herself, and she had to be able to move on when all seemed lost. Re-examining her old choices brought to light the choices she was faced with though, and she wasn't sure if she was brave enough to take a chance on something that was so far outside of her own meager experiences.

The vehicles were abandoned now, out of fuel and no chance for refueling found on their runs. Everyone had taken what they could carry, and no more, leaving much behind that might have been useful but hadn't been critical. Beth only had her small pack, salvaged after Grady while they were still leaving Atlanta, with bottles that were mostly empty but ready if they found water, and a change of clothing. There hadn't been opportunities to scavenge on this road, and no one wanted to return to Noah's community to search for more. Rick, Glenn and Michonne had already grabbed what they could from that neighborhood, and it would have been backtracking their route.

It was the walking that lead to the physical exhaustion. No one wanted to stop to rest, and they didn't want to go far from the road, but it wasn't safe and there always had to be a few on watch. Beth volunteered for watch every time. As tired as she felt, there was no getting to sleep for her.

She glanced to the side as Tara moved sharply, hitting Eugene's shoulder with her own. The two had become fast friends, bonding over the interests they had shared. Beth sometimes liked to watch them talk about the games they used to play and comics they enjoyed, seeing both become animated and maybe giving a glimpse of how their lives had been before everything fell apart. She found herself looking at Tara more and more during those times, and at other moments.

Her family had never been bigoted. Her father was a good man who always told them that the most important lessons from their faith should be love and compassion for all people. They were sheltered though, living in rural Georgia they hadn't come across many people who were different than themselves and it was easy to be compassionate when it was from afar. Tara had been open about her sexual orientation from the start, joking about it with Eugene and teasing Glenn, and Beth had taken that information and then dismissed as being irrelevant to their growing friendship.

She thought about it sometimes now, when she watched Tara talking to others in the group, or when Maggie asked why she was looking at Tara so often when she wasn't watching anyone else so closely. Maggie tried to imply too many things, and had started giving Beth annoyingly knowing smirks when she caught her sister staring. She had only gotten out of any sisterly discussion because there was no chance for privacy as they walked the road. Eventually they would have that discussion, and Beth was dreading it because she didn't know what she would say anymore.

She had loved Jimmy. He was easy to love, being a decent sort of boy that her father approved of and trusted, even though he watched them like a hawk. Jimmy had been an easy choice. He never pushed her for more than she was willing to give, and accepted the good-girl version of herself that she tried to project as a teen. Beth knew that there were things out in the world that she would experience, if she left home for college as Maggie had done, and as a natural result of growing up, but she had never given them much thought because they weren't what was right in front of her. She had to get through the present and survive before she could think about what might happen in the future.

When they had gotten to the prison, it felt like there was a chance that the group could be safe for a while, until they found out that they weren't alone. So many people needed her then. Her daddy needed someone who could help him when he lost his leg, and then Judith was a baby without a mother and Beth was the logical choice for caregiver when the others were more skilled at defensive and logistical tasks. Carol had helped her learn a lot during that time, but Carol was taking care of all of them and Beth was more focused.

After the people from Woodbury joined them it seemed that they might have a respite from human-caused danger, and she had let herself relax. Beth knew that it wouldn't last, but she lied to herself and let herself get close to others. She had liked Zach, but she hadn't loved him. He was nice, but naïve in the way she had been when still on the farm. He thought that he knew more than he did, and that he was invincible when with others who were more skilled.

When Daryl told her that he had died, she didn't even have tears to give him. All she felt was numb because in her heart she knew it was coming and she had already hardened herself against it. Beth hoped that it didn't make her a bad person, but she didn't feel any guilt. Zach had been happy with her, and they had fun, but it wasn't like what her sister had with Glenn, or what her parents had shared. Eventually he would have left her life, and it was sad that it was through death, but it wasn't her fault.

After that she had distracted herself by remembering what her daddy had always said; they all had jobs to do. Beth latched onto her jobs at the prison and focused on them to the exclusion of all else, holding tight to the notion that her actions were helping others. There was no time for fantasy or loving relationships, which might as well be fairy-tales compared to their daily lives.

Maggie was different. She didn't have to search for love, she had already found it, and Beth thought that perhaps it was Maggie who had inherited all of the hope that their father had tried to give them when they were young. Beth had lost most of hers after seeing her mother stumble out of that barn; after her dead mother had grabbed at her in an attempt to harm her. She had let herself tell hopeful stories again and again only to have them all shatter around her each time. She was weary of hope.

Yet, when she looked at the group of people she was surrounded by day after day, she found herself wishing that she might have some of that hope again. They all got up and carried on every morning. As hungry and thirsty, and scared as they all were, they kept walking. Beth found herself wanting to be like them; maybe not like Sasha with her anger and grief, but like Michonne who seemed to have found some inner peace with her past and their present. That was why she kept thinking about her past, and trying to remember what her dreams had been, her loves and wishes. She wanted to have those things again, and she examined them to find a way to rekindle them. The direction they took her was surprising.

The answers she was finding brought up new questions. Was she ready to break from her past and redefine herself in a way that surprised even her? Was there even a chance that her feelings would be reciprocated? Did she dare to take a chance on rejection when the group was sure to know everything? Beth knew that she was safe with this group, and that no matter what awkwardness resulted from her honesty that eventually they would get back to their version of normal. She still held back, however, and watched for a moment that felt right. She ignored the looks from Maggie and was glad for every smile, touch and word that made her feel that hope was possible.

When Daryl found the barn for them to spend the night inside, she did her job and took care of Judith for a time, and then stuck close to Tara. They held the doors side by side, during the storm and the pressing of the walkers outside. They all had, but her fingers had been pressed up next to Tara's and they had been shoulder to shoulder like shield-sisters. For several long hours she was sure that they would all die, if not by walkers pushing into the building, then by the storm that was raging outside. It sounded as though a tornado was passing and there was no shelter from it if that were the case.

Beth felt her resolve strengthening, and she took her chance to sleep next to Tara when they were finally given the okay to rest. She was forward in a way that she had never been before, but she knew that it was time to try. She had to know if there was a chance, and when Tara accepted the closeness without comment, and only smiled at her sleepily, Beth thought that maybe she really did have a chance.

The scene that greeted them outside only cemented her decision. Trees were down, and walkers lay pinned under them, and in the branches. Daryl and Michonne moved as one to begin dealing with them, and Beth grabbed Tara's hand and pulled her around the side of the building. She held the small jewelry box that Maggie had shown her in her other hand, using it as a crutch to get to the conversation she really wanted to have.

She stopped when they got to the edge of a clearing, and Tara sat on one of the downed trees and started finger combing her hair back to tie it up for the day. Beth set the music box on another part of the tree and opened it. "Daryl tried to fix it, but it still doesn't work right." She shrugged and looked directly at Tara, "I've felt like that little ballerina for a long time, like something has been broken, but if there were music I might be able to dance again someday."

Tara froze in place, her hands dropping to brace herself on the tree trunk. "Has something changed?"

"I think so. I hope so, but I've been scared." Beth hated that her courage was deserting her when she was finally able to speak, and she pushed forward in a rush. "I think that you are the music I was looking for."

Tara looked confused, but she reached out to take Beth's hand, holding her in place, "I don't- I thought that Maggie said-." She stopped and glanced around to see if anyone was close by. "Are you saying that you _like me_, like me?"

Beth nodded, her blonde ponytail swaying, "I do. Is there any chance that maybe you could like me like that too?"

Tara's face brightened as she grinned, "I think there could be a chance of that. I just didn't think-." She broke off again, "I didn't want to hope for anything that didn't seem possible."

"I know the feeling. That's why I've been so quiet lately, I was trying to be sure of myself, and trying to guess what you might think. I can't exactly ask you out on a date, and this isn't the most romantic of scenes, but could I kiss you?" Tara pulled her forward by her hand and Beth swooped in for a quick kiss, no more than a peck really, and they both laughed.

They were still laughing when Tara saw movement from the corner of her eye and they were both alert in an instant, standing with their guns pointed toward a man who was walking towards them. He looked non-threatening, but the group had been fooled by appearances before.

"Hey." He was raising his hands, but they didn't let their guard down, "Hi. I didn't mean to interrupt. Good morning." He continued walking toward them for a few more paces, and Beth was taken by his calm demeanor. He looked like someone who would have stopped by the farm, with an open face, an easy smile and that plaid shirt. "My name is Aaron," he laughed at himself, and continued moving, almost circling to face them, "I know, stranger danger, but I'm a friend."

He continued talking, and Tara was listening, but Beth's attention was on his hands, and then his eyes. He was putting himself in danger by approaching them. He either trusted them, or something else was about to happen that could hurt them all. She jumped at the music box suddenly began playing.

AN: This got really long, but it felt necessary. I want to stop here though because while this is obviously AU, and I've made some more choices like who Aaron meets first that are further AU. I don't want to reiterate every conversation that happened on the show, it would bore you and make me nervous. I hope that I have kept some attention in the early chapters, and feel like I'm getting into some more action now so I hope you can be patient with my glacial pace. I don't have a beta reader, so mistakes are all mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Tara knew that they had to bring Aaron to see Rick, as he requested, but all she really wanted to do was get away so that she could think about the bombshell Beth had dropped upon her, and that brief kiss. Beth seemed to be in a state of shock, not really listening as she asked Aaron a few questions, but she followed along toward the barn.

The others reacted with shock or defensiveness at first, but Aaron remained calm. Tara was actually really impressed considering that Rick was acting like a crazy person. She felt an instinctive urge to trust, and usually her instincts were correct. When Michonne spoke up, telling Rick off for hitting the man, she knew that others were feeling the same thing.

She sighed, tired already, and stepped outside with Maggie, giving the other woman the music box Carl had found, "Ever believe in signs? This thing wasn't working until Aaron mentioned that he had good news for us and then bam- music." Tara shrugged, "It was eerie."

"What else happened out there? I saw Beth drag you out there." Maggie smirked, "Did you have a good talk?"

"Oh my god, I can't believe this. I can't talk to you about that yet. I have to talk to Beth first. We were sort of interrupted." She gestured back toward the barn, "And we'd better go back before Rick does something stupid."

Maggie looked at her curiously, "You think Rick would do something stupid?"

"Yes. I don't trust his instincts about other people. I know he was a Sheriff's Deputy and that they have to be able to read people, but everything I've heard and seen about Rick and strangers makes me wonder if his instincts are backwards. He trusts people that I wouldn't want to be alone with, and mistrusts the people who end up helping us and joining the family. Sasha told me about the time he kicked them out of the prison when you needed allies." Tara frowned and looked around at the flattened trees. "We're not in a good situation. If there is a chance that there is a place out there for us, a safe place, I think we should be grateful. I don't know if I'd be brave enough to come up to armed strangers and make that sort of offer."

Maggie was nodding, "I agree, and I trust your, and Beth's, instincts. I can tell that she believed him by the way she rushed to help after Rick hit him. We should get back in there so Michonne doesn't have to deal with it on her own."

Tara turned to follow, but was drawn aside by Beth before she got all the way through the door. The blonde didn't look directly at her but tipped her head toward the two men talking. Rick was showing his distrust, and Aaron was conscious again and trying to explain what he was offering them. Everyone was getting agitated when Michonne offered to take a small group of them out to find the vehicles that Aaron mentioned, and maybe his partner. Tara and Beth both volunteered immediately and went outside again to wait for the others.

"We need to talk." Tara tried to smile, hoping that it didn't sound as scary as the phrase often did. "I mean, this is all kinda sudden, you know? Does it matter if the others overhear? I don't mind if they know; they would eventually anyway, you know how hard it is to hide anything when we have no privacy."

Beth shook her head, "I don't mind, but if we're out looking for something shouldn't we be paying attention to what we're doing?"

"I can talk at the same time, but I know what you mean." Tara wiped her hands on her jeans and got the strap of her rifle over her shoulder so it would sit comfortably as they walked. "I have the feeling that things are going to change, and that one way or another we'll be moving on. I hope that if Aaron's friend is out there listening to us now, he won't hold Rick's words or actions against us. I hope that there really is a safe place, and that we could find a way to belong. I think some of us are more than ready to be off of this road."

Beth nodded, feeling as though she were addressing that mysterious partner when she spoke, "I agree." She smiled at Tara, "I suppose it doesn't matter that Michonne, Rosita or anyone can overhear us if someone else is already listening."

She reached out and touched Tara's elbow, "I'd like a repeat of this morning, as soon as I have the chance to brush my teeth again. I haven't really given you much reason to believe what I said yet, and I know I sprang it on you without warning, but I've been thinking about it since the group left to check out Noah's home. I haven't really thought about much else."

They jerked apart as Michonne came out of the building, but she just gave them an unreadable look and walked past. "Everyone ready? Let's go." She started at a brisk pace and Tara, Beth and the others hurried to fall into line.

There wasn't as much talking as Tara had hoped. Michonne gave her a dirty look every time she opened her mouth, but Beth hummed a bit as they walked side by side. They found the RV and car, but there was no one around. Beth was frowning at Abraham as he helped himself to several cans of food, putting them into his pack to bring back to the barn. She knew they were being offered help, but it didn't seem right to just take those things knowing that they belonged to other survivors. She shook her head and didn't say anything though; she was as hungry as everyone else and knew that they would probably eat whatever it was he took.

Tara caught her eye and they smiled at one another before turning to scan the nearby fields and trees. She wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that they didn't find the other person. If they had been listening to the conversation at the barn they would have enough reason to stay out of sight until things were more settled, and the vehicles were proof enough that Aaron had been telling the truth. Michonne seemed to have similar thoughts and she rushed them to return, not wanting to leave Rick on his own for too long.

When they got back, Tara had hoped that they could untie Aaron, but Rick was still adamant that they couldn't trust him yet. She helped him have some of the water, and apologized for the group taking things, but he shook his head and told her it was fine. "We didn't see anyone, but if your friend is listening I don't blame him for staying out of sight." She shrugged, "I would do the same if I were him."

It didn't take long for new plans to be made, and the group split up to begin traveling. Tara and Beth were in the team headed back to the RV, and she worried briefly that if they took the vehicles Aaron's friend would be left behind on his own, where it wasn't safe. It was getting dark and her nerves were fueling her overactive imagination. It didn't help that the car and RV were quickly separated on the road.

She tried sitting and holding Beth's hand as the other girl sang softly, but when they saw a flare and stopped to have a short argument about what to do she could barely keep still. Maggie took charge and insisted that they check it out, above Abraham's objections, and Rosita backed up her decision so they took the next road heading in that direction and drove until they found the trouble. A slender, red-haired man was fighting for his life, obviously injured and having trouble standing.

Tara was one of the first out of the RV, swinging her rifle into the head of the nearest walker, and then continuing to swing as the others joined her. Beth was at her side, wielding a large knife, and the small crowd of walkers was dealt with swiftly. As soon as the action was over she grabbed Beth and hugged her tightly, "Alright?"

"I'm fine, you?" Beth didn't pull away immediately, so Tara didn't let go either.

"I'm good." She looked over Beth's shoulder as Maggie and Rosita approached the stranger. He was having trouble standing, but was thanking them for the help. "We should check to see if we need to sweep the rest of the block for more walkers." They broke apart slowly, and Maggie gave them a knowing smile as she spoke with the man. Beth's sister didn't seem to care, and Tara was sure that she had known about this possibility before Tara had suspected.

Abraham and Sasha went into the nearest building, making sure it was clear, as Noah grabbed his bag. It was obvious that the man, who introduced himself as Eric, was in pain and had a badly injured ankle, so they helped him into the building and Noah gave him some pain meds. "Thank you, but I can't take these until Aaron gets here. If he saw the flare he'll come. I know he will."

Tara and Maggie exchanged a look, hoping he was right but knowing it wouldn't be easy under the circumstances. "I'll go out and stand watch. We need to keep the street clear and let them know where we are if they approach." Tara nodded to Beth, and they both went back outside, Sasha and Abraham following.

AN: Tara and Beth's experiences set during the episode The Distance. I know I'm not very kind to Rick in this, and I have nothing against the character, but I do think he has terrible instincts. Over and over again he makes questionable, illogical decisions and even when he wasn't in charge (when there was a council) he made decisions for everyone without getting their input, only to have it go badly soon after. The second half of this chapter feels kinda choppy to me too, so I feel the need to apologize for that, but from this point I get to be a little more AU and won't stick to canon as much.


	8. Chapter 8

It was hard to let herself relax, but Tara was trying to do her best to be both relaxed and hopeful. They weren't far from the Alexandria Safe Zone, and after a day of missteps and mistrust the group seemed to be on good footing with Aaron again. Helping save Eric seemed to be the main reason for that, and Tara couldn't blame him. She sat in the RV, holding Beth's hand, as they traveled and listened to the two men talk softly in the back.

Knowing about the nature of their relationship had lifted a weight off her shoulders too. Even at the end of the world some people help onto petty bigotry and she had worried that her slowly evolving relationship with Beth would have to be hidden or ended before it had a chance to flourish. She glanced at the blonde and got a quick smile in return. "I think your sister knows about us. She kept looking at me last night, like she wanted to say something but she would just shake her head and smile instead."

"Maggie knows. She thinks it's cute. I told her that she wasn't allowed to tease me and if she did I'd tell Glenn all of the embarrassing stories I know about her as a teenager." Beth grinned, "There are lots of stories."

"Hey now, don't be giving away all my secrets." Maggie looked up from picking at her knife and smiled at them, "I already promised I'd be good."

Tara looked toward the front of the RV and saw that Glenn was watching them in the rearview mirror. He winked at her when he saw he had her attention and she laughed, "Does that mean we can skip the shovel talk?"

"I think we can let that pass, with the understanding that it doesn't need to be said out loud." Maggie squinted at them, "Don't hurt my baby sister." Any severity in her voice was tempered with her humor, but Tara still nodded and agreed.

Aaron appeared in the doorway, and glanced over the group of travelers in the RV. He seemed anxious, but Tara thought that it was more about Eric's ankle than about their impending arrival at Alexandria.

"Is he doing alright?" Beth spoke up, her voice soft.

"I think so, the pain meds made him a little loopy but he's resting now." He leaned against the flimsy door frame, "I'm grateful that you helped him last night, I won't forget that."

Beth squeezed Tara's hand, "We're glad we were able to get there in time."

He nodded, glancing at the clasped hands for a moment, "We should be getting to the town gate soon. There will be a procedure to follow, and I'm not sure everyone will be glad to follow it. It's just that we don't let strangers inside with all of their weapons. For protection, you understand? I know you've all had reason to distrust situations like that, but if everyone can stay calm it won't be such an issue. As much as we want you to join us, we also have to be sure that all of our residents are safe from those we take inside our walls."

Maggie nodded, but looked unhappy. "I understand, but you're right that not everyone will. I'll mention it to Rick before we go inside, maybe he'll listen to me until he has a chance to talk to the woman you mentioned before. Deanna?"

Aaron nodded, "It would be appreciated. She will want to interview everyone. It's what she does with everyone that is brought inside, as a kind of audition. She just likes to know what you're willing to share and what skills you might have; most people have some sort of job to do in Alexandria." He frowned, looking back through the doorway at Eric, "We take care of each other as best we can."

Abraham suddenly started swearing from the front, and the RV coasted to a stop in the middle of the road. He and Glenn got out before telling anyone what had happened, but Maggie followed them so the others stayed in place. Tara and Beth both watched Aaron; he was clearly worried, but as much as he obviously wanted to go outside to find out what had happened be also wanted to stay near Eric.

"I'll sit with him, if you want to find out what happened." Beth let go of Tara's hand and stood, moving out of the way so he could pass her in the narrow aisle. Aaron looked at her for a few seconds, his blue eyes intense, before nodding and hurrying outside, and Beth made her way into the back room. Tara stayed in place, not wanting to crowd the small room, but she listened in case she was needed for anything. She had learned that it was often best to stay out of the way if others were already taking care of a task.

Eric was awake as Beth entered the room, but not very aware, and he gave her a small smile as she sat next to the bunk. He didn't object when she took his hand, and by the time Aaron returned she was softly singing a folk ballad. She blushed when she realized that he was watching her, but didn't stop until the song was finished. He opened his mouth as though he were going to say something, but abruptly stopped himself and leaned against the wall inside the room instead.

Beth looked out through the open door again, not sure if she should stay or return to Tara's side, but the other woman only gave her a smile instead of an indication of what she wanted.

Tara stood though, moving closer, "When I first joined our little rag-tag band, I was told that Beth was a singer, but we haven't had a lot of chances for her to do so while we've been on the road." She grinned, "I hope that there are more opportunities to hear you sing, Beth that was sweet."

Beth flushed again, but smiled shyly. She let go of Eric's hand and moved back towards Tara, "I hadn't even realized that we were moving again, what happened out there?"

"Battery issue," Maggie offered from middle of the RV. "Glenn knew what to do. Someone taught him a bit about RVs before he came to the farm." She smiled sadly and Tara almost asked, but thought better of it when Beth got that same sad look on her face.

Tara reached out instead, sliding her hand along Beth's arm and giving her a one-armed hug in the cramped doorway, "Want to come back out here and sit with me until we arrive? You can tell me about your favorite songs or what instruments you like."

"When we have a chance I could sing my favorite songs for you," Beth leaned closer and kissed Tara's cheek softly. "It could be a date."

Maggie laughed, "I am going to enjoy watching this so much. Daddy would happy for you Beth. He always said that one day you'd stop holding back and the world would have to watch out for you."

"That sounds vaguely dangerous." Tara winked and stepped away to find her seat again, "For more than one reason." She patted the seat next to her and Beth quickly sat down, leaning into Tara's side as though she were tired.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, and when they reached the gates to Alexandria almost everyone piled out of the RV. The car with Rick and the others was stopped in front of them and they were all standing on the road as well. Tara stayed behind a little longer, helping Aaron with Eric so he could get out of the vehicle without hurting his ankle any further.

She smiled at the sight of the gates, and continued to help Eric stay balanced as they approached the others. "I hope you get to see that doctor right away, and that we'll see you both again soon after." Tara left them as other residents approached them to assist, and she went back to Beth and the rest of their group. Their weapons were already being collected and Tara set her gun on the cart, and her extra clip of ammunition, before offering her hand to Beth again and walking into the gated community together.


	9. Chapter 9

"Would you sit in the bathroom with me while I shower?" Beth bit her lip briefly, looking up from underneath her eyelashes, and Tara's breath caught. Beth seemed so wide-eyed innocent that she forgot how pretty the young woman was sometimes. "I don't mean to be too forward, it's just that I don't want to be alone. I know we're supposed to be safe here, but I can't quite convince myself of that yet."

Tara nodded, "Sure, I understand that. I think the last time I could bathe without someone else nearby was when I was at my dad's apartment, and even then everyone was in the next room. I'll step out while you start though, okay? I've got to get a couple more towels from the closet." She hoped that was a diplomatic way of getting out of the room so that Beth wouldn't feel like she was being watched while she undressed. It was almost impossible to avoid seeing each other in various stages of undress on the road, but this was different and they hadn't gotten that far in their relationship yet.

When she got back to the bathroom Beth was in the shower and humming, so Tara set the towels on top of the hamper, with the clothing she had picked out for later, and got her toothbrush out. They tried to take care of their dental hygiene when out on the road as best they could, but it had been harder without water in the last few days. Not impossible, just not as easy. Carol was always telling them that a cavity or gum disease could kill them if they got an infection and went without treatment, so prevention was important. She brushed and flossed while Beth was washing her hair, and then set everything aside to wait. It would be her turn for a shower next.

"Can you hand me one of the towels?" Beth's hand reached out from behind the dark blue shower curtain and waved around until Tara was placing the requested item against her fingers. "Thanks. I think I'll change in the other room. I haven't even picked out what I want from that pile of clothes they brought us. I bet all my sizes are different now."

"I know mine are. If I hadn't found this belt my pants would be falling all the time." Beth laughed and Tara continued, "Wait for me so we can go downstairs together?" The curtain pulled aside and Beth wobbled a little as she stepped out, holding the towel around herself. Tara took her arm to help steady her until she was firmly standing on the bathroom tile again.

"Sure, it might take me that long just to decide what clothes I want." They did a quick step to get around one another and then the brunette started stripping, facing away from the door to the bedroom.

Tara enjoyed the warm water, but rushed through the shower as much as she was able. There were three different body washes to pick from, and two kinds of shampoo and conditioner, but her interest in those paled compared to her interest in getting back to the other room and going downstairs for something to eat. She heard Beth come in to brush her teeth and then leave the room again, and the door was half-shut when she got out to dress.

When she went back into the bedroom Beth was sitting on the bed, facing the vanity and combing her hair. The scene was so ordinary and domestic that she forgot what she had been planning to say, "Nice to have clean hair again." Tara laughed, "Sorry, that's probably too obvious to even need a comment."

"I promised you something, not more than a day ago, and I'd like to keep that promise." Beth stood and dropped the comb on the vanity. "I said that I'd like to kiss you again as soon as I got a chance to brush my teeth." She smiled playfully and reached out to Tara, "Well, I just brushed them."

Tara stepped closer, taking the offered hand, "Me too, so we should be safe." She took another step closer and the blonde stepped back until her hip was against the furniture. They were both visible in the mirror, and she watched her own reflection as her hands came up to brush against Beth's shoulders. Her gaze returned to Beth's face, looking her directly in the eye as she let one hand brush from shoulder to the nape of the other woman's neck, and then to the side of her jaw before leaning in for the kiss. Beth's hair was still damp, and her skin was soft and smooth.

Beth clutched at her in return, proving that she had some experience with kissing. They broke apart briefly, not letting go of each other. "You taste like mint." She licked her lips and moved in for another kiss, deepening it as Tara responded eagerly.

"Are the two of you done yet? There are others still waiting to shower." Sasha's voice broke them apart, and she looked them over for a moment, giving Tara a dirty look before stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door with a sharp noise.

Beth opened her mouth to say something and Tara kissed her again to prevent her from saying anything where Sasha might hear them. "We should go downstairs and see if there is any food left."

"Does she always look at you like that, or was she just mad that she was kept waiting?" Beth waited until they were at the bottom of the stairs to ask, and Tara gave her a tight smile.

"I don't think she was kept waiting very long; the door was open after all. Sasha just likes to pretend that the rest of us don't understand her pain or how fresh her grief is, and for some reason she has focused that on me." Tara shrugged, "I'd remind her that we've all lost people, but she knows that already and I have the feeling she'd hit me if I tried."

"You're probably right." Michonne gestured to bowls stacked on the kitchen island, "Help yourself to the stew on the range. It's canned, but better than anything we've had in a while." She moved aside so they could get through the narrow dining room. "Trouble with Sasha is becoming a common theme. I'll have a talk with her later."


	10. Chapter 10

Tara was trying to distract herself while waiting for Beth to return from her interview with Deanna, so she and Eugene had decided to explore the house. They looked in every closet and cupboard, finding towels and plates, and cleaning supplies. In the living room there was a small cabinet under the build-in bookcases and that was where they found treasure. A stack of board games that were general enough for many people to play, and a few that were so specific she knew the house had been touched by the hand of luck for them.

She and Eugene set up a game on the coffee table, sitting on the floor to either side as Carl sat behind them on the couch and watched. Tara was hoping they would finish the game before Beth returned, but it seemed unlikely with the pace they were playing. Others came and went, commenting on the game occasionally or on how they were wasting time, and even Rick took a break to join them for a while.

Rick looked down at the board carefully, trying to figure out what words he was reading, but finally shook his head, "Are those English?"

Eugene nodded, his fingers tapping the letters still before him, "They are indeed English. However, we are playing by special rules."

Rick looked at Tara, confused, and she shrugged. "Remember last week? We had that huge, um, discussion about words from fandoms and how they are words even if the dictionary doesn't recognize them. Well, Eugene and I decided to try a game that was focused on words from fandoms, and every time we make a word we have to say which fandom it comes from and detail how it is used or defined. We agree on what counts and what doesn't from there."

"And this makes sense to you?" He sounded skeptical and they both laughed.

"It does, though this is just beta testing the Fandom Scrabble game for the future." Tara gestured toward the coffee table where several other board games were stacked. "We found a few others that only other fans can play too, like the Lord of the Rings and Star Wars Trivia Pursuit editions."

"Are there any other people who could play those with you?" Rick tapped Carl's shoulder and his son moved over so there was space to sit on the couch.

"Some, though we might have to switch out the questions with the boxes from the regular game for some players, or have a serious movie marathon." Eugene looked up, hope written across his expression, and Tara grinned, "We could do that here; power, dvd players, TVs and someone may have found a few boxed sets of science fiction and fantasy movies on their last run. It's probably a waste of resources though, so I hadn't asked about doing that yet."

"Star Wars is never a waste of resources." Eugene scowled and fiddled with his letters once more before placing them on the board. "Omwat, from Star Wars, it was the planet that Qwi Xux was from and which later joined the New Republic. Triple word score."

"Good one." Tara looked up as the front door opened and a familiar blonde head appeared, framed in light. Beth seemed a little distracted, looking through her messenger bag as she walked into the house, and she only shut the door behind her as though it were an after-thought. She took two giant steps to the right to stay out of Sasha's way as the other women started for the staircase, and then saw the group in the living room.

"Hey, is it game day?" She set her bag down next to the wall and walked into the living room, leaning against the chair nearest Tara.

"I guess so," Rick was staring at her with a frown, "Is there still a problem with Sasha? I thought that she was working that out on the road."

"There is a problem, but Michonne offered to help. I don't know what exactly the problem is, just that it has to do with me." Tara shrugged, rearranging her letters, "Ha! Taanab, Star Wars and it is the planet that Wes Janson was from." She built down from the 'T' Eugene had just used. "I thought that I would drown in 'A's for a moment there, and triple word score for me too. Not that it amounts to much."

Beth laughed, "Maybe you should have used this as one of your skills for Deanna. You could have ended up a school teacher with vocabulary and spelling lessons."

"No thank you. I like my job just fine." She looked up and saw the question on Rick's face, "I was assigned to the group that does supply runs." Tara shrugged, "I like that it will keep me in practice, and Noah and Glenn are with me, though the others are strangers."

Beth nodded, "I like my assignment too. Deanna just asked if I would help with the infirmary since I have some medical training and experience helping Daddy at the farm and the prison. I think I'll end up supervising a nursery if there are any other babies." She frowned, "Doesn't it seem strange that there aren't any small children or babies here? If they've had this stable, safe place since everything else fell apart, you'd think that someone would have had a baby in that time."

Rick nodded, "I hadn't thought about that, but you're right. The way they've reacted to Judith tells me that babies are a welcome sight, and that they would be cherished. That would be a good question to bring up later, Beth."

She nodded and sat down in the chair, reaching out to touch the back of Tara's head briefly, "Mind if I watch you play for a while?"

Eugene looked across the table at her and smirked, "We won't be much longer, and then I've volunteered to help Carol with dinner tonight so I had better start assisting."

"I volunteered to help with something in the other house, and Carl was going to help me, right?" He nodded and Tara twisted to look back at Beth. "We're going to sort through the closets over there like we did with this house, want to join us and explore?"

"Sure, sounds better than the nap I was planning." She leaned back in the chair and looked around the room, "So you already explored this house?"

"Yep, and found these games. We should have a game night with everyone who wants to play. It could be fun."

Rick laughed, "Just don't ask me to play charades or twister, and I'll join in."

The game didn't last much longer, though Beth tuned most of it out, resting her eyes as she waited for Tara to be done. He group broke apart, Eugene happy for his win and Carl impatient to start exploring the other house.

They let Carl race ahead of them, Tara holding Beth's hand as they made their way across the yard, "Maybe we should find a closet to make-out in and let Carl do all of the other exploring?"


	11. Chapter 11

It was a quiet evening and most of the others had gone to the party that was being hosted by the leader of Alexandria, so the house was empty save for Beth and Tara. They had begged off from going to the party, Beth playing up a headache and Tara claiming that she had to stay so that Beth wouldn't be alone. It was a chance to finally have a little more privacy, since the entire group was still sleeping in the living room of one house, and they hadn't been alone since they first got to the community. Beth had convinced Tara that they should stay in the living room though, in case someone did show up they could ask how the party had gone.

"I'm not gonna break if you touch me, you know. You're more skittish than my last boyfriend and he had to deal with my daddy watching out for me." Beth was sitting on top of Tara, straddling her legs, and she wriggled a little as she pulled her shirt out from her jeans.

"I just don't want to go too fast. You said that you hadn't ever" Tara twirled her fingers around in an airy gesture, "with a girl before. I don't want you to freak out if you change your mind about me. And I definitely don't want to have to deal with Maggie if she gets mad at me."

"Let me deal with Maggie; I know more about how she hooked up with Glenn than she'd like and I'll use it. I doubt she'd care though." Beth grabbed one of Tara's hands, stopping any further gesturing, "I'm not going to freak out or change my mind. I've thought about this a lot, remember? I'm not going through an experimental phase, and you aren't a choice I'm making because there are few other options. I picked you because I like you."

Tara looked up at her for several moments, raising her other hand to touch the side of Beth's head, caressing her cheek, "You are so pretty, I'm sure you'd have lots of other options."

"Maybe, but I don't want them." Beth leaned forward, kissing Tara briefly before moving back again. "Of course, if you don't want what I'm offering, that's a different story. If you do, then you'd better start doing more than holding my hand." She took Tara's hand and placed it against her ribs, under her shirt. "This is just the beginning. I was hoping we'd get to second base tonight."

They were kissing again, Tara's hand sliding against the smooth skin under Beth's shirt, when the door opened with a bang. Sasha entered the house with sharp, angry movements and she shoved the door shut behind herself before seeing them on the couch. She frowned, shaking her head, and pointed at Beth. "I don't know how you could do this to your father. She helped kill him." Sasha moved to point at Tara. "If it weren't for her we could still be at the prison, and they'd still be alive."

The door had opened again, more slowly and quietly this time, just after Sasha had closed it and the three women didn't notice. Beth was staring at Sasha with her mouth open, unsure of how to respond, and Tara had looked away, closing her eyes. Sasha's mouth twisted and she was about to say something else when Michonne took her by the arm and walked her further into the house.

"No." Sasha tried to twist out of Michonne's grip, but couldn't break free without hurting the other woman. "Sit. We're having this out right now. You were out of line at the party, and you are out of line here too."

Beth moved, climbing off of Tara's lap and sitting next to her instead, clutching her hand. "And it isn't true. You have no right to talk about my daddy, or talk for him."

Michonne nodded, "And it isn't Tara's fault, what happened. That was the Governor's fault. Or should I blame you for what happened in Woodbury while you were there with your brother? My friend died; the Governor set up the circumstances, but no one helped her when there was time to save her. Should I blame you for that?" Michonne paced between the chair and couch, and Tara looked up at her also.

"I didn't want anyone to die. I didn't even shoot. He was evil, but we didn't see it until it was too late." Beth squeezed her hand and Tara continued, "I lost my sister, my niece, and a girlfriend because of that man."

"Didn't take you too long to get a new girlfriend though, did it?" Sasha wasn't listening, and Tara recoiled from the accusation.

Michonne stepped between them, breaking their line of sight. "Enough!" She turned to Sasha, "You lost Bob and that was hard, and then you lost Tyreese, and that cut you deep. It isn't anyone's fault though. They got bit, it happened because they weren't as careful as they should have been, and that has nothing to do with Tara. People died at the prison too, when we went out on runs. Zach died in a grocery store, even though he had some experience, and he was saving Bob's life. Anyone can die, at any time. Sometimes it might be someone else's fault, but most of the time, it just happens and there isn't anything you can do to stop it."

Sasha looked away and Michonne continued. "You were rude to those women at the party. I understand where you were coming from when you said what you did, but it isn't their fault that they've had it easy while we've been out there on the road. If anything you should feel sorry for them because if things go badly here they won't be able to cope, and they will probably die. But you, and me, and everyone in our group? We know how to survive, so we have a chance. The people here might have silly, childish concerns, but they don't know any better yet."

Tara and Beth sat frozen on the couch, unsure of what to do or where to go. Michonne noticed though, and she gave them a small smile, "Why don't the two of you go outside and take a short walk. It's nice out and some of the others are around the neighborhood still. I have more to say, but I think Sasha and I need some privacy."

Tara nodded, she jumped to her feet, still holding Beth's hand, "Sure, that sounds like a good idea."

Beth resisted the pull for a moment before getting to her feet, she looked at Sasha and then back to Michonne and returned the smile, "Thanks, Michonne."


	12. Chapter 12

No one had ever said that Tara was shy. She had a way of taking charge of situations even when she had to bluff her way through them, and she never hesitated in telling it how it was, in her opinion anyway. She didn't like lying to people, however, and in some situations she had learned that it was better to keep silent and let the others do the talking. In those situations she liked to have an idea of the goal they were pursuing though, or whatever plan they were following so that she didn't mess it up somehow.

When it came to her personal interactions she was a little more cautious. It was bad to flirt with a girl without knowing whether that girl might be receptive, as she learned quickly at the Police Academy. It was bad to make assumptions and not communicate clearly about relationship boundaries, as she learned after her first girlfriend assumed they had an open relationship. It was bad to put things on hold and not talk about them, when you might not have that much time together, as she had learned with Alisha. So she was trying to figure out how to talk to Beth and at the same time hoping that it wouldn't be necessary.

They had walked around three blocks already, waving at the people who were sitting out on porches or were in yards along the way. It was getting dark, but the people of Alexandria didn't seem to fear it. Tara wondered how many of them had ever faced a walker, or even seen one. Being out in the dark made her nervous, even with the walls that surrounded the community. She squeezed Beth's hand and got a smile in return. Beth was always smiling, even after losing so much and experiencing so much pain. It was one of the things that drew people to her, Tara thought.

"I wonder when it will be safe to go back." They hadn't eaten anything for dinner. Most of the group were going to have something at the party, and Tara and Beth had been distracted by other things before Sasha and then Michonne had returned. "Maybe we could go to the party still?"

Beth shook her head, "It should be safe to go back soon, or we could go to the second house. We left some supplies there too, remember, to keep up appearances. I bet there is soup or some of that canned corned beef hash over there."

"Good idea." They rounded another block and almost ran into someone in the dark. This street had fewer lights on, and they were all wearing dark clothes. Tara tensed as hands reached out to steady her shoulders, but she relaxed as she saw that it was Daryl.

"What're you doing out here in the dark? Shouldn't you be inside somewhere?" Daryl looked past them, up the block, and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked like he wanted to get away from them quickly.

"Just walking. Why are you out here all alone?" Beth asked politely, but her attention was focused on him like a hawk and he avoided her gaze.

"Just heading home. You seen Carol or Rick?"

Tara looked at both of them and grinned, "This is like a really bad inquisition. No one ever just asks what they want to know. Weren't you at the party, Daryl? Carol and Rick were both going to be there, but we skipped it. We were about to go back to one of the houses." She shrugged, ignoring the narrowed looks she was getting from both of them.

"Skipped the party too, had dinner with Aaron and Eric instead." Daryl glanced at the two of them then, staring at their joined hands for a moment. He was heading back to the houses too, but it was clear in his stance that he didn't want to walk back with the two of them.

"Well, we were going to walk another block before heading back, so see ya later." Tara gently tugged on Beth's hand and they both smiled at Daryl as he shook his head at them, and then turned to continue walking.

Beth waited until they were to the next corner before glancing over her shoulder. The dark had already swallowed Daryl's form, so she couldn't see how far he was from them. "That was weird."

"Probably best not to think about it too much. If he has something to share he will, later." Tara was glad that the next corner showed more people outside again, in brightly lit yards. They were closer to Deanna's house and the part now, and it showed by how many people were milling around in yards, holding plates of food and chatting. She saw Rosita and Abraham sitting on a porch with bottles of beer, and was almost tempted to ask if there were more. They waved and kept walking though.

"Shall we go back?" Beth let go of Tara's hand, taking her arm instead so that they were entwined. "I think I could eat a horse, but don't tell anyone. They might actually offer that here."

Tara laughed, "I doubt it, but you never know." She hesitated as they made their way past the people milling about the yards, "Carol said something this morning that started me thinking."

Beth looked at her, frowning as she tried to remember what had been discussed that morning. "About what?"

"She said that maybe it was time for us to start using both houses, and that we could pick out rooms. There aren't enough rooms for everyone to have a single, so it would sort of be like living in dorms, but we would have a little more privacy." Tara hesitated again. "I was wondering if you'd want to share a room with me."

"Yes!" Beth flushed, "I mean, sure."

Tara stopped at the darkened corner again, looking at Beth with a serious expression. "I wish that things were like they had been before, because we would have dated for months before moving in together like this, and it makes me feel a little awkward about what to do sometimes. I don't have much more experience than you do, not really."

Beth nodded, "I know, but we can figure things out between us. It's a little fast, but sometimes that works for people too. It's not like I'm going to jump you in the middle of the night, or that you'd do something like that to me." She shrugged and slid her hand along Tara's arm, "I trust you, and we can take things slow."

"I had another concern as well." Tara bit her lip, stopping herself from smiling, "Do we want to be in the same house as your sister and Glenn or the other house?"

"The other house. I love my sister, but I'd rather not have to run into the two of them in the hall every morning and hear their innuendo, or hear them through the walls." Beth laughed, "I'm sure they would feel the same way. I think we should be in whatever house Sasha is not living in as well, considering what just happened."

"Agreed." They started walking again. "I hope that whatever Michonne was going to say to her gets through though. I like Sasha, and I want her to like me. She's one of our best shots, and someone we've been able to count on for the good of the group. I have to hope that she works out whatever is going on in her head." Tara shrugged, and put her arm around Beth's back, as they approached the darkened house.

"Let's wait until later to find out how that talk went. Right now I just want dinner." Beth pulled away, running up the steps and flinging open the door. She flicked the lights on as she made her way to the kitchen, and Tara shook her head, following.


	13. Chapter 13

The house was quiet when they got back, but that was expected. It was the other house that was lit up with people coming and going after the party finished. Daryl was still sitting on the porch, chatting with Carol and Michonne, and they all acknowledged Tara's wave before the two girls headed for that second empty house. No one seemed to think it odd that they went to the second house, though Tara expected that if they were to spend the night in one of the rooms they would have Maggie or Glenn tracking them down before everyone else was in their living room sleeping quarters.

"I think we left some food in the kitchen, and I'm starved." Beth went ahead, flipping on a couple lights as she moved toward the kitchen and dining area. "I think they must have stocked every house in anticipation of people showing up here."

"Lucky for all of us. Some places would probably turn away a large group like ours just because they wouldn't want to stretch their food supplies any further." Tara started opening cupboards, looking for plates or bowls as Beth found a couple cans of heat-and-serve soups and canned meats. "I ate a lot of canned foods while my sister and I were staying with our dad. He used to drive a delivery van and it was completely stocked with canned goods when they came to get me and bring me home."

Beth nodded, absently, "We had a good amount in our pantry when all of this started, and most farms have to keep canned goods on hand for the lean seasons. We did more of the canning ourselves though. My mom taught me how so I could help when it was time to harvest the vegetable gardens and the fruit trees. Daddy wasn't worried that we'd have trouble with food, but we were still careful just in case it had to last a while."

"Makes sense. Did you go to the nearby farms to see what they had put away or were there other families nearby?" Tara set bowls on the counter and started looking for a pot to cook the food.

"We went to our neighbor's homes a few times." Beth shrugged, "First to see if they were alright. Some of them ended up in our barn, and we took what we needed because other places were burnt to the ground and Maggie and Otis worried that by the time we needed something it would be ruined or gone."

She didn't explain the barn comment so Tara let it go, not wanting to ask too many questions, Beth continued on as though she hadn't noticed any lapse though. "When we left the farm the house was still standing and I always thought that there was a chance that it might have been alright. I wanted to go back to see if the supplies we put into the cellar were still there, but Daddy and Rick absolutely refused. Now we're too far away and I'll never know if I could have gotten any of my stuff from my room, or a picture of my parents. Something to remember that old life, you know. I really don't have anything, except Maggie."

"I know what you mean. I brought things with when I left my dad's apartment, but it was all left behind eventually. Sometimes I think I'm forgetting what my family looked like, how we spent our holidays together, the silly things my niece would say when she was curious about something. It all fades so fast." Tara grabbed a pot and set it on the stovetop with a small clink. "I guess I can understand why Sasha hates me. I can even understand why she might blame me."

Beth turned away from the cupboard, grabbing Tara's shoulders with both hands to look directly at her, "No. Just no. Sasha has lost her brother and a potential boyfriend, she lost friends. But you know what, so have we all. We've both lost parents, siblings, lovers, friends, neighbors, and people we could have had more with someday. No one alive has a monopoly on pain or heartbreak anymore. She doesn't get to blame you for her losses and you were not responsible. She might as well blame Andrea or Rick, or the stranger on the road that didn't kill the Governor on his way back to Woodbury. A thousand things happened to make things turn out this way and just one thing done differently might have changed it all, but we can't blame each other for what-ifs and what-might-have-beens."

She looked intently into Tara's eyes until she saw some acceptance for her words. "Daddy always knew what to say. He got along alright with Sasha and she would have listened to him. I don't know if there is anyone here who could get her to listen now though, not until she's worked out her issues like the rest of us have had to do."

Tara's lips quirked but she didn't quite smile, and she reached out to brush some of the blonde hair away from Beth's cheek as it was trying to break out of the girl's hair tie. "I know, I'm just impatient. It can't be rushed, but when things are so uncertain it would be nice for our group to be able to count on one another at least."

Beth leaned in for a quick kiss and then stepped away, "I agree and the first thing I'd like to count on right now is getting some food. Like I said before, I'm starved. I skipped lunch with the others so I could talk to one of the locals, Olivia, about how their storage system works. Carol asked some of us to start getting the lay of the land."

Tara nodded before reaching up and fixing her own short ponytail. She wanted her hair neat and out of the way if they were cooking anything, even if it just came from a can. "She asked me to do something similar, but I'm supposed to reach out to Eric. I was going to visit him soon, want to come with me?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. He seemed nice, and it would be polite to see how he's healing since he did get injured while trying to recruit our group." Beth grinned, liking the chance to play good neighbor again. "Maybe I can bake something and we could take that over with us. Not apple though, I overheard something about that being unwanted." She gripped the can opener tightly as she spoke before finally releasing it to Tara's tug.

"Then it's a plan, we can try to bake something tomorrow. Maybe Carol will have an idea of something we could make with what we have, or can get from supplies, and then we'll go over tomorrow or the next day." She nodded sharply, and opened the can with a few twists of the opener. "Now sit, so I can finish making this and then you won't have to be starving anymore."

AN: I hadn't intended to take so long for an update, but things have been hectic at work lately and it is so nice outside that I can't help but be out in the sun when I have free time. This feels a bit short, and more like a segue too, so I hope I'll get into it a little more soon.


	14. Chapter 14

AN This is shorter than most of the others, and feels more like a segue to me, but I just wanted to get something posted since it has been so long. I'm already working on the next so hopefully it won't take so long this time.

* * *

There were looks that seemed a little too knowing for Tara's tastes, and considering that whatever they thought that they knew was completely wrong. She rolled her eyes and passed into the house, heading straight for the kitchen while Beth was waylaid by her sister and Glenn.

"So, details?" Maggie seemed too enthusiastic about that possibility.

Beth sighed, "No details to give if you're talking about sex." She grinned at their horrible pretense at innocence. "We stayed over there because we were talking. Just talking. Well, and having something to eat."

"I don't believe you." Maggie tilted her head, quirking her eyebrow. "Nope. Not even a little."

Glenn seemed like he might be questioning their assumptions though, and he looked toward the kitchen where Tara had disappeared. "I don't know, maybe she's telling the truth. I guess I don't get to do the shovel speech I had planned out."

Bath snorted, "You don't get to do any shovel speech at all. No threatening my girlfriend." She wagged her finger at him and gave him a fake pout until he laughed. "We're still sorting things out, and we just talked until we fell sleep on the couch over there. It was nice to have some privacy though. I can't wait until we can live in both houses."

Glenn and Maggie shared a look, "We completely agree."

"Ugh, please don't tell me. You just want your own bedroom and I can't tell you how much I want for that to happen so I won't have to be a witness anymore. And you can stop asking me about my relationship too." Beth started to walk past her sister, but Maggie stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"I'm just glad that you found someone. I thought that after Zach you might give up trying. Even before Zach you just seemed to be going through the motions every day. Daddy was worried about you for a long time, and so was I." Maggie shrugged, "I want to be able to tease you as long as I can now that you seem to be happy finally."

"Sisters." Beth shook her head, smiling, "Alright, but that means that I get to tease you just as much. If I'm to be the bratty little sister you know I'll play my part."

Glenn and Maggie both laughed, "Good. I need someone to keep me on my toes sometimes. Come on, we should all come up with a plan to get Rick to let us use both houses and move into the private rooms."

"Good idea. I bet Rosita would like to help, and Tara, and maybe even Carl." Beth shrugged, "I think he's getting tired of his dad's watchfulness, and he is a teenaged boy now."

Glenn nodded, grinning, "I'll go find him if you can find Rosita and grab Tara." He gave Beth a teasing look, "Not literally."

They talked for a long time, but when they finally told Rick their ideas he wasn't moved. Carol and Michonne took his side, and Beth knew that the issue wouldn't be revisited soon. They had some good points, but she was tired of being paranoid and tired of always waiting for the bad to follow. This was a good place, she could feel it even if she couldn't quite explain why. She liked sitting on the porch and watching the small community as it went through the normal daily routine.

"Glenn and I have a trial run to do this afternoon. We're going out with the guys who have been doing runs here and they're going to show us how they do things in Alexandria." Tara shrugged, "I'm a little nervous. They made it sound like they have all these supplies and didn't need to do runs, so either they are still stocking things up or their run team is going out mostly to have something to do."

Beth nodded, taking Tara's hand. "Maybe they just want to stay in practice for the day that those supplies run out, or maybe they want to use whatever resources are close at hand. I bet it's good to have the nearest towns picked over to encourage people to keep moving if they aren't friendly, the recruiters probably can't watch everyone who gets close." Beth gave Tara a crooked smile, "Just be careful and come back."

She jumped as an arm was laid across her shoulder and Glenn pulled her against his side in a half-hug, "I'll make sure she comes back. So will Noah, right Noah?"

The younger man nodded, smiling at Beth. "It's the least I can do after all that you've done for me." He shifted nervously, glancing down the street, "We should get going."

Glenn let go of Beth and nodded, "We should. Sorry Tara, but if you're going to kiss your girlfriend you'd better do it now." He glanced back toward the house for a moment. "We'll be back later. I have the feeling that this won't take very long if we're not doing a real run."

Tara let go of Beth's hand and leaned in for a quick kiss. "I'll find you as soon as we get back, I promise."


	15. Chapter 15

Beth was waiting inside the gate to Alexandria when the run team returned. They had been on foot for their short practice run, and they all seemed to be silent and sullen. She hesitated on joining them until the gate was closed and locked again, and then took Tara's arm. "Something bad happen?"

Tara glanced at the two men, residents of Alexandria, who had been with them on the short trip. "Let's talk about that later. I want to get cleaned up, alright?"

Glenn shook his head when she looked toward him, and Beth frowned. Something felt wrong and it made her a little nervous. Noah was the only one who could give her a smile and even that seemed strained. The two others didn't seem to notice any of it, though they seemed to be upset too. They both gave dirty looks to the newcomers before turning to walk down a different street.

"Are you all okay?" Beth glanced down the street to make sure they were out of hearing distance. "Don't lie."

Glenn shrugged, "we're okay, no injuries or anything like that." He hesitated, "I just don't like the way they do things here. We've got to talk to Rick about this later, maybe everyone should be there when we do."

Tara nodded, "We all should, in case someone has noticed anything else around here that we need to know about. We can't have secrets and we have to know what's going on so we don't have another Terminus situation." She saw Beth's look of fear and continued, "Not the cannibal part, but the underhanded way of dealing with outsiders. We're still kind of outsiders."

Beth nodded, though she hoped that it wasn't like that at all. She had gotten a good feeling from Aaron when he found them, and she didn't want to think that he had brought them here for some bad purpose.

Tara seemed to sense Beth's unease, "So, how was your day? Did you get to see the clinic?"

Beth nodded, her blonde ponytail shaking slightly, and she walked a little taller. "I did, and I even took a test so that the doctor could see if I had some of the skills they need." She smiled brightly, "Rosita and I both passed so we are going to be medics. Almost nurses, but not quite. Daddy taught me a lot, so Pete was impressed. He wants us to help inventory some of the new supplies, and to help make a list of things that we might want you guys to look for on runs."

"That's good. I hope we can go out and look for things like that soon." Tara glanced at Glenn again and he was still looking grim. "Anything else happen around Alexandria while we were out?"

Carol was the one who seemed to be playing everything to her own tune. Beth watched as she made herself up to go out and deliver a casserole to a house-bound resident, "You look like my second-grade teacher, Mrs. Olsen."

Carol smirked, smoothing her hair a little more, "Good. That way they will underestimate me. Soccer-moms are not the ones who you think will shoot you in the kneecap before stealing your weapons, food and community." She shrugged and picked up the casserole. "Want to walk over there with me?"

Beth scrambled to her feet, "Sure. I can introduce myself as one of the new medics. I bet we'll get to do house calls and maybe they should see me as just the nice young girl next door type?"

Carol laughed, "Beth, you still _are_ the nice young girl next door type. That doesn't mean you can't take care of yourself, or that we don't see your skills and appreciate them, but you are nice and you are young."

"Okay, I guess I can see that. I guess I'll just have to blow up the place and save everyone the next time that's needed. It's probably my turn anyway." She shrugged, nonchalantly, "Maggie won't be able to pick on me anymore after that, right?"

"Sorry, but as an older sister that right never goes away, not even if you became the leader of Alexandria and had your own army." Carol cradled the casserole dish carefully and followed Beth out the front door.

"Oh well, I guess saving everyone would still be worth the effort." They both laughed, and Beth felt a little more lighthearted than she had after the group's long discussion the night before. There was a lot of distrust, but it was there for good reason, and she was hoping that the pessimists were wrong about this place. She liked it here, and she liked almost all of the people she had met.

Carol hissed at her and she looked up, waving at Eric when she realized that Carol wasn't able to do so with her hands full. They were trying to project neighborliness, and she had to do her share. Most of that just came naturally to her, because that was what farm families did when she was growing up. Most of her neighbors had also been clients of her dad's veterinary business, so she was always polite. If there was any lapse, Eric didn't seem to notice though and he waved back as they passed his home. She waved at a few more people before they got to their destination.

All of the houses in Alexandria seemed the same to her, which was probably for the best. It wouldn't be good for a resident to complain that someone else had more space or a nicer kitchen. Petty jealousies could escalate quickly. His house seemed nice, though not quite as neat. She saw that the porch could use sweeping when she rang the doorbell, and already had an offer in mind when the door was answered. Soon she was doing some cleaning outside, as Carol talked to the residents inside and helped them get the casserole in the oven. It gave her a chance to look around the yard and observe who lived nearby.

When they could finally leave again she had been called a 'nice young lady' more times than she could count, and Carol could barely contain her laughter. "You did really well back there. You got out of hearing all of those too-personal medical details that no one wants to hear, but you were helpful and they didn't notice how you were observing the neighborhood. Good job."

They returned to the house by the same route, both waving to the people they passed this time, and Carol left her at the door to their own house with just a smile and a promise that dinner would not be casserole that night. Tara was sitting on the porch swing, looking pensive, so Beth stayed outside with her. "Still thinking about what happened yesterday?"

Tara nodded, "We're going to go out on a real run tomorrow. Eugene is going to come with to look for some kind of computer part that the solar panels need, I think." She shrugged and held out a hand toward Beth. "Want to sit with me for a bit?"

Beth accepted the hand and a seat on the swing. "Sometimes it seems so peaceful here, and yet it feels like everyone is waiting for something horrible to happen."

"It's like the show V; it was a really old science fiction show I sometimes saw the reruns for on television. It was about these aliens who come to Earth and they make a lot of promises about helping the humans, but really they were hiding their true faces and were eating people. There was a small band of resistance fighters on the show and I wonder if that is who were are supposed to be, and we're just waiting for the people here to take off their human skin to show the monster hidden underneath."

Beth looked at Tara for a long moment, "That's really depressing. I know why we all feel like that is possible, but I can't help but feel a little optimistic about the people here. Not everyone is good, but just because one or two are not so great doesn't mean that the whole community is rotten. We have to able to find a real home one day, and I want this to be it."

"I do too. I'm just worried." Tara shifted slightly and ran a hand through her dark hair, "I just want to curl up somewhere safe, with you, and pretend that everything is going to be okay."

Beth stood suddenly, still gripping Tara's hand, "Alright, let's do that then. We have a few hours before dinner and anyone coming to find us, so let's disappear for a while." She pulled Tara to her feet and started for the second house, "We can take that master bedroom. It was nice, wasn't it?"

There was a slight temptation to tell Carol where they were going, so that no one would worry, but Beth brushed that aside and they continued into the house and upstairs to the bedroom. Tara seemed to have lost some of her reserve and she stripped down to her underwear before folding the bedding down and getting into the bed. Beth shrugged and did the same, taking her ponytail out and rubbing her scalp briefly.

"You seem more relaxed about this than you did the other night." Beth liked the change, and hoped that it wasn't just the product of a bad few days or stress. Tara spooned up behind her, wrapping an arm around her side and letting one hand lay pressed against Beth's stomach. "I wouldn't mind being able to do this every night."

"Mmm-hmm. If we ever get to have our own rooms again. I can also imagine your sister, Carl or Eugene walking in on us too." Tara took a deep breath, "I might fall asleep, so don't take it personally if I do, I'm just really tired."

Beth out her own hand over Tara's, "I know, and it's okay."


	16. Chapter 16

"She's going to wake up, isn't she?" Beth stared down at Tara, grasping her hand so tightly she knew it could leave marks but unwilling to let go until Tara was the one to tell her to do so. And that didn't seem likely to happen any time soon.

Rosita was trying to make them both comfortable, but she wasn't having an easy time of it with Beth continually in the way. She sighed and bit her lip, and let the doctor answer the question.

"She is in stable condition, but there is no telling when she'll wake. With head injuries it is difficult to guess even when you have all kinds of fancy equipment, and unfortunately we don't have any of that here." Pete reached out and patted Beth's hand, where she was holding onto Tara, "We'll keep watching her though, and take good care of her here."

Beth nodded, absent-mindedly, "Can I stay?"

"Of course, you can sit with her as much as you like, or just stay in the clinic and help with the work you would have been doing otherwise." He paused, frowning, "That probably sounds harsh, but I just meant that you can keep busy if you want the distraction, and you would still be right here for her if she wakes."

Rosita finally spoke up, "She'll be okay. She's a fighter. I knew her on the road a little longer than you did and I know she wouldn't give up for anything."

Beth sat again as the others went back to their tasks. Rosita was cleaning up the scrapes that Glenn had gotten in their escape from the warehouse, while Pete was off to make a house-call with one of the elderly residents. It didn't take long before Glenn and Eugene were telling them about what had happened, the unedited version, and Beth understood why they didn't want to say anything in front of a long-time resident.

"They should never have been allowed out; we should have gone by ourselves. Aiden got Tara hurt, brought those walkers down on us, and then," he took a deep breath, "Nicholas got Noah killed. I told him not to move. We could have figured out a way to get us all out, but he freaked and ran."

Beth looked up, worried, "What are you going to do?"

Glenn shook his head and looked away from her, "What can we do? I don't think they trust us here, and who knows what he'll tell Deanna about how her son died. He's a coward. I'm sure that he'll blame us, but you know Rick won't believe a word of it. We know each other too well; our group will know the truth, but that's the kind of thing that will cause more trouble."

Rosita nodded, ignoring his wince when she wiped a scratch with antiseptic. "You should go to Deanna and tell her what happened. If you go right away maybe she'll believe you."

"Maybe. No use in putting it off for long anyway." He shrugged and stood as soon as she was finished. "I'll tell Maggie that you're here, Beth. Do you want us to bring anything over here for you, or for Tara?"

Beth thought for a moment, "Maybe a sweater for me and one of those fleece throw blankets for Tara? It's getting chilly, I don't want her to be cold."

Glenn left, and Rosita started studying one of the medical texts that they were tasked with reading. It didn't take long before Beth felt the need to move; to have her hands busy with something. She organized a cabinet filled with medicines and vitamin bottles, noting the contents and amounts on a ledger. There weren't a lot of tasks that she could do in the small clinic though as the place was always neat and clean and they had just finished tidying the rooms a day or two before. She was tried though, and worried, so when she sat next to Tara's bedside she was sleeping against the side of the bed within a few minutes.

Maggie woke her a while later, though she couldn't tell what time it was from the light filtering into the clinic. "I brought some stuff for you. Want me to help with this throw?" Maggie sat a bundle of things on one of the counters, and it looked like more than what Beth had requested.

"Sure. I just want to make sure she stays warm." Beth shrugged and grabbed the edge of the blanket. They unfolded it and got it tucked around Tara quickly. "I'm glad we're not still out there on the road, but then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"True, but then something worse might have happened instead. It seems like we're never out of danger anymore, no matter where we go or how safe we feel. If it isn't the walkers, or people who are against us, then it's nature or biology." Maggie frowned, "We just have to grab every moment we can and hold onto it as long as we're able."

Beth nodded, "I'm trying."

"Good." Maggie started sorting through the things she had brought and passed a sweater to her sister, "I brought a couple books. The one you were reading, and the one Tara was reading. Plus an extra if you want to read something less depressing that your current choice. Maybe you could read to Tara."

It was another day before Tara showed signs of waking, and then it took hours of watching before she actually opened her eyes. Beth was there to see it though. Rosita was working in the clinic and Eugene had come to visit, and distract Beth, but Tara didn't seem to notice them when she first opened her eyes and focused on Beth.

"There ain't nothing in the world like a big eyed girl. . ." Tara gave her a goofy grin and reached out, shakily, toward Beth.

"Good meds, right?" Beth smiled, unsure of what Tara needed to hear. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Don't you know your classical rock? Big Bopper?" Tara sighed, "Sad, very sad." Beth heard Eugene stifle a laugh behind her and moved closer to the bed. "Need to listen to some before that gets forgotten."

"Sure, we can listen to old rock if you want to." Beth smoothed some hair from Tara's forehead, "I'll bet we can find some old cds of all kinds of music, if you want."

"If the Big Bopper had known you, I bet that song would have been about you. Big eyed-girl. Eyes like an angel." Tara squinted at her for a moment, "You know, sometimes you almost glow. I bet you'd be ablaze with light if I made you cum."

Beth flushed and leaned closer, "We aren't exactly alone here, Tara."

Eugene laughed, "You can go on, I wouldn't mind hearing a little more of this." He flinched as Beth reached out to smack him upside the head, "Alright, alright, I'll be going then. I'll visit again later though, just in case she wants to talk about those ideas." He snorted and made his way out of the clinic, under Beth's disapproving glare.

"He isn't so bad, you know. He did save me." Tara reached out toward Beth, touching her hair lightly, "I half expect him to ask if he can watch. He does that, you know. Watches people."

Beth frowned, her hand hesitating against Tara's cheek, "I'll keep that in mind for the future, and we'll make sure we have good curtains and closed doors." She leaned in closer and kissed her girlfriend's forehead, "I bet you're right though, and you could make me nova."


	17. Chapter 17

"You can still change your mind, if you want. No one would care if you wanted to share a room with someone else, or eventually have your own." Tara shrugged. She wanted to have everyone think that it would be perfectly okay if Beth had changed her mind about their relationship. It had barely begun and she had been injured more than once already. She knew she would be thinking about the mortality rate in their new world, and how hard it was to lose the people you loved.

Beth just shook her head though, pausing in the middle of tying up her long blonde hair into a ponytail and then having to start all over because moving her head had caused it to get messy again. "I don't need to change my mind, and I don't intend to do that either. It makes sense for us to share a room. Now that we can actually use the bedrooms I want to have some privacy."

Tara nodded, starting to sort through the few things she had. There hadn't been space in her backpack to carry much of anything, and she had been wearing the same few outfits for the last couple months. If she found a clothing store now she might be tempted to take everything that would fit and that she could carry back to Alexandria in their van. Everyone could use more clothing now, and they actually had space to put it too.

"You should be glad for the privacy too, so that my sister won't keep giving you those looks." Beth smirked and finished with her hair.

"The looks that suggest that I'm about to despoil her little sister and that the wrath of all the gods will fall upon me?" Tara laughed, "I will be glad to get away from those looks, but I have the feeling that sharing a room isn't going to solve that problem. She'll have even more reason to speculate now."

"Well, it's mostly for show anyway. I still know far too much about her relationship with Glenn to let her give me any trouble. We've been nuns compared to her." Beth caught Tara's grin, "And no I am not going to dress up as a nun for whatever strange fantasy you might have. I'd probably go straight to hell if I tried that."

Tara laughed again, "I have ideas, but nun is probably far down on that list. I would rather see you in a Star Trek uniform, or dressed as Princess Leia."

"Don't hold your breath." Beth smirked, "Unless you want to dress up as a country singer and sing for me."

"Yeah, I don't think you want me to sing. It would be bad for everyone involved." Tara laughed and reached out to touch Beth's arm, "I think we can skip all that stuff, at least save it for our later years."

Beth brightened immediately, "Years? I like that thought."

"I do too." Tara grinned, and then sobered again, "I just worry. I mean, going on runs is dangerous and I worry that something could happen. Again."

"That's true anywhere. Some crazy person could attack the clinic looking for drugs, or attack the community, or someone here might decide they just don't like us." Beth shrugged, setting aside the belongings that she had been sorting, "I want to live for today. Sure, we can plan for the future and try to make things better by being ready and keeping ourselves supplied for our needs, but we still need to live for today and tomorrow. Let next week take care of next week."

She finished folding up the bedding she had been using on the living room floor, and moved it to the sofa. Some of the things she wanted to take would be easy to carry, but not all at once. "I think we should find more sheets. Wasn't there extra sets in one of the closets?"

Tara nodded, absent-mindedly, "Yeah, I think so. Do you know what room we get or do we get to pick one?"

"Maggie and Glenn have one in this house already, and Michonne and Carol are both in the other house. I vote for moving over there." Beth laughed, "I do not want to be down the hall from my sister, and I'd rather be in the house with the kick-ass warrior women."

"Excellent idea. I vote for that too." Tara stood carefully, and Beth noticed.

"Still getting dizzy?" She reached out and took some of the things from Tara's hands. "We don't have to get this in one trip. It'll still be here later."

"I'm fine, it's okay." Tara shook off Beth's hand and then sighed, "I'm sorry, I just want to be able to do things for myself."

"I know, but letting people help you isn't admitting weakness, you know. I like being able to help." Beth sighed and picked up her bundle of bedding again, "Let's go pick out our room."

Walking across the yard was quick and they found Carol already unpacking her few belongings in one of the bedrooms upstairs. She pointed out that there was one master bedroom and that since everyone else seemed to be taking a single room they might as well grab that one.

"Eugene has already asked for the attic space; it's fairly large and is comfortable enough I guess." Carol shrugged, "Michonne was coming over later to pick one of the rooms, and I guess Daryl will get whichever is left. You might as well take the Master since the two of you will need a bit more space."

"This feels so weird, but I think we picked the right house." Beth laughed, "I almost feel sorry for Rick being stuck with two couples but Carl wanted the attic space in that house, didn't he?"

"He did. I think that friend of his, Enid, had shown him how they had been sneaking into the attics and he has some notion about how easy it would be for him to sneak out. Rick already know about that though, so he better be careful." Carol grinned, "I think this is a good household too, though we'll have to talk about chore sharing later."

"Yeah, because I really want to have to ask Daryl Dixon if it's his turn to clean the bathrooms, or do the laundry." Tara smirked, I can't picture either of those things happening."

"Don't worry about that. If he is out recruiting with Aaron he won't be here every day anyway." Carol finished setting her clothing in the dresser, "Go look at the room, it's at the end of the hall. You might want to rearrange furniture or get rid of some of the stuff in there. The house was pretty well set-up but it seems like it was ready for a pack-rat family."

Beth nodded, staring down the hall toward the room. "Sure, see you later?"

"Absolutely, I think I'll make something for lunch so be sure to come downstairs and eat." Carol patted Tara's shoulder on her way past them in the hall. "Shout if you need anything. I have cleaning supplies in the dining room."

They looked at each other again as Carol went down the stairs to the first floor. "Are you as nervous as I am?" Tara glanced down the hall and then back to Beth, "Doesn't it seem like everything moves faster in our new world? I've never lived with anyone, other than my parents and sister, before. I keep thinking that we should have dated for a few months first, at the very least."

"Don't be silly. Waiting isn't going to change anything. Now is the time to grab onto life with both hands and not let go until it gives you what you need." Beth smiled and took Tara's hand. "Come on, I want to see how much closet space we need to fill up with frivolous things that you'll find for me on runs."

"I'll find frivolous things for you on runs? I get to find some for me too, right?" Tara laughed and let herself be pulled along to the room. Beth stopped short just inside the room, however and Tara took a few steps around her.

"Wow. I've never had a room like this before. It's pretty, and so big." Beth looked around, smiling as she took it all in. It was creams and blues and there was a large window above the bed. Two other doors were along the right wall. "This is it. This is the place that I belong, and you belong here with me." She clapped her hands together and giggled before rushing to open the other doors.

Tara shook her head, grinning at her girlfriend's reaction. The room was nice, but Beth was pretty, and her enthusiasm about the whole moving in together process made Tara take a second to reflect on how she ended up in this room, at this time, with this young woman. She had gone from living in relative security with her family, to losing her father and home, falling in with a group that seemed a lot better than they really were. She lost a new relationship, her sister, her niece, and her sense of self-respect in one afternoon.

And then she gained everything she had ever dreamed of finding in life. It was hardly perfect circumstances, but she had no right to complain that the path was rocky when it brought her to this moment. Beth was right, this is where they truly belonged.

* * *

AN: I feel like this meandered a lot, but I want to end this here because I see this as foundation. I'd really like to do a sequel that is more action based AU using this as a jumping point.


End file.
